unbreakablebeastfandomcom-20200214-history
Drulatar
Concept and Creation Drulatar's Armor is currenlty Tier 7 from Death Knight. His design is very similiar like Drumans. Story 'The Undercity Massacre' Drulatar protected Drumans and the rest of the High elves when Lich king arrived on the high elves training camp, being the first to die and be consumed to Frostmourne. His body was ressurected at Undercity with the other High elves aswell. When Drulatar was back to life, an undead virus came along with him turning him stronger than the entire Forsaken and Sylvanas had to abandon him since those viruses are hard for the person to control it. Drulatar fought with Sylvanas at Tirisfal Glades mountains and led her to a near death. Lucky, Sylvanas used one of the rarest poisoned arrows that made Drulatar sleep for more than 1 month. 'The Burning Crusade' When The Dark Portal opened, Drulatar went out of his cave (as known as Bengal Tiger Cave) and burned all the way to reach the portal first than the others citizans. The burn caused a massive destruction on the land and destroyed a lof of fauna. Inside he was determined to be the most powerfull being on that new dimension wich was the Burning Legion second house (Outland). Drulatar quested and shattered huge plains and made Burning Legion release Illidan. Drulatar defeated the entire black temple by himself and defeated illidan on Ascended Form which was given by the same sword that Drumans uses too aswell. When Illidan was dead, Sargeras desperate that the Lich King would never wake up, sent Kil'jaeden to shatter Drulatar. However Drulatar reached a form beyond Ascended and defeated him with a single blow. 'Wrath of the Lich King' Tired of all the fights on outland but knew that Lich king was awake. Instead he went back to his Bengal Tiger cave and started to build an engine that could create a portal to get the dimensional sword back. He then finds out that needed a piece of Icecrown ice to make that portal. After obtaining it, Drulatar entered inside and was never seen again. Interaction with other Characters Drumans - Drulatar protected at all costs his young brother Drumans. After becoming both undead their friendship became the opposite turning both into the worst enemy's. Sylvanas - Obedient and suddenly angry by not making part of the forsaken. Drulatar has no regrets for anything about sylvanas. Farner - cousin of Drulatar trained a lot with him before turning into the undead. but little time since the elves plains was huge. The One - By the looks of it, it seems that Drulatar is teaming up on a friendship with The One. Both their intetions are the same, dominate the entire worlds and dimensions. incredibly enough, Burning legion is their enemies since they also have both same plans. Militia Heroes - with simple phrase: It won't be pretty Important Progress Discovered every corner of the world and on the Militia dimension aswell. Destroyed Kil'jaeden (one of the Burning Legion most powerfull creatures). Used the compound to melt Lich King iceberg. Theme Songs Hard Trance Techno - Terminal Velocity Abilities Not Available at the moment Memorable Quotes No quotes available at this time.